STRANGE COUPLES
by Turner-Bloodline
Summary: Elizabeth is now married to Jack Sparrow and Will is married to an ex-wench named Lena, this is a story of their life. it starts with Elizabeth and Jack have a 2 week old son named Hector please R&R you MUST read AN on chap 1 to understand PG-13 for safet
1. the news

**A/N: okay this is my first story and it is kinda stupid but I love it I hope you like it. This is going to be very strange after chap. 5 the story is going to turn into a flash back thing and will be out of chronological order **

**-Will**

**Chap.1 The News**

The Sparrow's walked into Will and Lena Turner's home after a day of shopping. "Thanks for letting us stay here." Elizabeth Sparrow said as she dropped her things. Jack and her had been staying there for about 5 weeks; Jack wanted to have Elizabeth to deliver their first child on land.

"Liz may I speak with you for a moment in my room?" Lena asked placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Was Hector a problem?" Elizabeth asked about her new son.

"No not at all he is taking a nap. I just need to speak with you for a moment?" Lena told her and they walked into the other room. Jack sat down rolling his eyes.

"I wonder what is bothering Lena enough to not talk to me about it," Will said concerned.

"Girl stuff, mate. Don't worry about it." Jack coughed to get off the subject, and eyed the last piece of chocolate cake on the table with

interest" So you gonna finish the cake?" Jack asked smiling. Will looked at him confused than at the last piece of chocolate cake Lena made him a few hours ago.

"Yes I'm gonna finish the cake!" Will screeched.

"But can I have it?" Jack asked innocently but with a menacing grin.

"How are we gonna settle this?" Will asked staring at his Pirate Captain friend. Just then Legolas popped in.

"What if you arm wrestle for the cake?" Legolas suggested. Jack pulled out his pistol and then ...BAM down went Lego.

"Well what do you say?" Jack asked reaching his arm out. Will just stared at the slowly disappearing body.

"Jack he looked like me with blonde hair...What?...oh arm wrestle okay sure." With that Will grabbed Jack's hand. About 30 seconds Elizabeth and Lena came back in.

"Will I'm gonna have a baby." Lena said smiling.

"Uh-huh that's nice." Will said concentrating on beating Jack, and then his arm stopped fighting as he realized what she said. Jack pushed Will's hand down to declare he won, Will didn't notice.

"Bonzai" Jack squealed and grabbed the cake.

"You're what?" Will asked not fully comprehending.

"I'm gonna have a baby. You are going to be a father." Lena explained, Will's jaw just dropped. He turned to look at Jack who just smiled (chocolate cake spotted his teeth.)

"We're gonna have a baby!" Will jumped up and picked Lena up at the waist. He kissed her deeply.

"Whoa there that's how all this happened." Jack said chuckling, shoving more cake in his mouth.


	2. the place

Chap. 2  
  
8 months after the news of Lena's pregnancy Will was alone in his shop making a brand new sword when the door opened. "William, William Turner!" called a harsh voice. Will knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Jack!" Will yelled. He threw his gloves off and ran to his best friend.  
"How have you been? How are Elizabeth and you holding up with Hector?"  
will asked as they hugged. They let go and separated.  
  
"I'm fine, we're all fine, but having a child is a whole new life. But so how is Lena doing?"  
  
"She's fine? She has got one big tummy now and she's pissed that she can sleep on her stomach anymore, other then that she's fine. Well I guess I can call it a day now that you guys have arrived." With that the two men went back to the Black Pearl to pick up Elizabeth and Hector. They walked on deck to see Elizabeth with an 8 month old Hector in her arms.  
  
"Let me see my son." Jack said proudly, taking the bundle from Elizabeth. Will looked down bright eyed baby.  
  
"Jack, that looks like the Aztec gold from the chest around his neck." Will said shocked.  
  
"Well, it is but not the real thing and smaller."  
  
"come on now, we don't want to leave Lena alone for to much longer now." Elizabeth said, taking her son for Jack. They walk back to Will's home. Opening the door Will escorted them in.  
  
"Jack, Elizabeth, and awww Baby Hector." Lena stated half-running half- waddling to them. She reached out her arms to hug Jack then to Elizabeth.  
  
"You can hold him if you like." Elizabeth said holding the child out for Lena. She cradled him in her arms and moved the blanket out of his face.  
  
"Jack, he has your eyes, and Liz's nose. Let me see and your hair too, Liz. All the women are going to be after you when you're older. Jack, Liz please sit I- we need to ask you something." She said grabbing will's hand. Will pulled out a chair for Lena and helped her sit down. "Well, Jack, Elizabeth, I will be having this baby any day now and I want him or her to be born at sea. So we were hoping that we could go on the ship with you guys and sail around for a while. Pirate is in this child's blood and we want it to know that by instinct. Please?" Lena told them quietly. Jack and Elizabeth looked at one another then at the other couple.  
  
"Okay sure, but under one condition...I get to deliver it." Jack said sitting up straight. Lena slowly got up and walked to Jack. She hugged him softly and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thank you both so much. This mean a lot to us." Will said as he hugged Elizabeth.  
  
"So how are you doing with that baby there Lena?" Elizabeth asked. Lena just looked at her.  
  
"Well, beside the back-aches and the blasted constant kicking it is good. We will be right back." Will and Lena went to their room and began to pack and in a few hours they were off. 


	3. the birth

Chap. 3 The Birth  
  
About 4 days after they left Tortuga Lena and Will were standing on bow of the Pearl watching the sun go down. Will had his arms around Lena's waist and was softly stroking her large stomach. "OH, My Christ! My water just broke." Lena yelled out in pain.  
  
"Jack! Help!" Will called for his friend. Jack rushed over and picked Lena up, and took her down to the captain's quarters. Will and Elizabeth followed. Once down there and settled jack began to help her with the labor.  
  
"OH, HELL NO!!!!!! OWWWWW, HOLY SHIT!!! OW!" Lena screamed.  
  
"Will, get me the rum out of the top drawer of the desk." Will rushed to get it to jack.  
  
"Here you go, love. Drink this you will feel better" over a course of half an hour Will paced the room, practically broke Elizabeth's hand, shed a few tears. All the while Lena screamed and pushed and wished Will was dead for doing this to her. Soon a healthy baby boy was placed in his mother's arms.  
  
"Will, let's name him Jack. God it's over." She said happily.  
  
"No it isn't." Jack said quietly, the smile vanished from Lena's face.  
  
"What?!" Lena asked softly.  
  
"You have another one coming." Jack explained. "You're having twins."  
  
"Oh, Lord in Heaven save me." She handed Will their new son and he walked out of there knowing she would scream again. Elizabeth followed him.  
  
"He's beautiful Will." Elizabeth said staring down at Baby Jack.  
  
"What are you going to name the next one?"  
  
"I don't know." Will said quietly  
  
"If it is a boy name it William the 3, if it is a girl name it Victoria."  
  
"Why Victoria?"  
  
"It was Lena's mother's name. She will really happy if you name it Victoria." Slowly Jack's eyes opened. They were Bright green like his mothers but had the nose and lips of his father. He had facial structure of his mother. Soon Jack Sparrow came out of the cabin and told Will and Elizabeth to go in with him. When the walked in Will saw his beautiful wife cooing to the bundle of blankets she was holding. He walked over to her and kissed her on the head.  
  
"It's a girl." Lena told him. "What are we going to name her?"  
  
"Victoria." He said smiling. Lena looked up at him and a single tear ran down her face.  
  
"Really?" Lena said chocking back tears.  
  
"Yes, Jack Leonardo Turner and his twin sister Victoria Rose Turner."  
  
"And when they are older they will become great friends with their 'cousin' Hector William Sparrow." Jack said as Elizabeth walked in with her son in her arms. 


End file.
